The Last Winchester
by DeanHeartsCas
Summary: Dean asks Castiel to bring Sam back from The Pit.


**AN: So for this fic I've kind of just ignored the fact that we saw Sam Winchester very much alive at the end of Season 5. I was in the mood to write some angst Dean Winchester style and this is the result. I think the ending may be a little abrupt but I just couldn't think of how to finish it. Also, I intended this to be just a brotherly missing way but you can read this as Wincest if you want to. I don't mind either way. **

**The Last Winchester**

''Dean!'' A voice shouted. It was loud and familiar yet for a second Dean couldn't place it. It was a commanding and rough voice that brought memories flooding back.

''Dad?'' He wondered aloud.

''Dean? Where are you?'' No, not dad he realised, it was Castiel. His heart lifted slightly at the thought that Cas was here. Finally here. He'd been praying for him to come, those prayers turning into screams when he hadn't been answered, praying/screaming for Cas to come and help him. Listening to him now, he gauged Castiel was somewhere by the driver's door. Dean himself had slid from the hood to the ground directly in front of the Impala. He could feel his baby's grille pressing against his back, the headlights lighting up the random field he'd found himself in. He'd sat here for awhile now, his drunken stupor shielding him from the ice cold rain that had started up an hour or so ago.

He was numb, in every sense of the word. The raindrops fell and hit him yet he barely felt it. The wind must have been cold for goose bumps covered his skin. He could see and hear it whipping the grass around in a violent dance that made it seem as if the whole field was moving. The numbness had spread inside. In fact, it had begun inside. He felt nothing these days, nothing that mattered anyways. Loneliness, regret and guilt were his only companions. All his other emotions had fled the moment Sam had jumped into The Pit, taking Lucifer and Michael/Adam with him. He remembered the look Sam had given him just before he'd gone. There was sadness yet acceptance in his expression yet Dean couldn't accept it. He should have saved him, should have found some way other than actually allowing Lucifer to take over his brother, over Sammy. After that he'd just shut down, shut everything off. Game over. How and why should he carry on without Sam there?

''Cas!'' He called out, wincing at the pain in his throat from his earlier pleading. ''over here.''

He heard the crunching swishing of Castiel's footsteps as he moved through the grass and around the car. He turned his head and glanced upwards at the dark figure. He could barely make anything of Castiel out other than his slightly dishevelled outline. He turned his head back and leaned it back against the car. The raindrops crashed onto his face, the water running down his neck to soak his already rain sodden clothing.

''Dean? What happened?''

''Bring him back.'' Dean whispered his voice lost in the pounding rain.

''I didn't hear you Dean. What did you say?'' Castiel asked, leaning forwards.

''Bring him back. Please.'' That same whisper. He could feel how hoarse his voice actually was, his throat feeling like glass from all the crying and shouting. The shadow that was Castiel hunkered down next to him. A hand reached toward him, glowing in the Impala's headlights, and stroked his face. Once again he turned his head to the angel, seeking those eyes and that warm face yet he was blinded by the glare from the headlights.

''Cas.''

''Dean, I...''

''Please, just bring him back.''

''I can't Dean.''

''No, please, you can. Bring him... Bring him back.'' Dean asked, his voice breaking with the pain yet forcing himself on.

He watched as Castiel shifted around until he was crouched in front of Dean, positioned between Dean's own splayed legs. The light from the lamps gave Castiel a heavenly glow, his whole face shining. Dean saw how tired the angel looked, how sorrowful, how sympathetic. His wet hair was plastered to his face, his own clothes soaked.

''Dean. I cannot bring Sam back.''

''But...''

''No. I cannot. '' Castiel told him, cutting him off firmly. ''I have not been ordered too and even if I had been he is in the deepest part of Hell.''

''But you saved me!'' Dean cried out, angry now. ''you saved me and brought me back from The Pit. You rescued me! You got me out of that place and brought me back.''

''I did.''

''SO DO THE SAME FOR SAM!'' Dean screamed, ignoring the throat full of glass feeling and making Castiel hear him. He had to, he had to save Sam. Dean knew what it was like down there and he'd give anything for Sam not to endure a single day of Hell. ''do the same for him like you did for me! You're still an angel. You can do it!''

''God commanded your release! It is impossible to find and release Sam from where he is bound! I apologize Dean, but it is simply something I cannot do.''

''I need him Cas. Can't you see that? Don't you understand?'' Dean asked, the strength draining from his body from all the shouting.

''Of course I do Dean. I looked into you and saw the pain it's causing you but there is nothing I can do. Sam is gone and I cannot bring him back.''

''Then what good are you! Huh! What is the use in you if you can't do something like bring him back!'' Dean questioned, using the last of his strength to force as much venom and hate into his questions. He saw the look of hurt that flashed across Castiel's face but didn't care. He needed Sam back. He was the one who kept him sane, kept him whole. Sam wasn't just his baby brother, he was his best friend and Dean felt like he'd lost a limb. Nothing was right anymore. Nothing would be the same. The world was cold and empty now and it could go to Hell for all Dean cared. He'd given up.

Dean slumped back against the Impala, sobbing quietly, his tears mixing with the rain and pouring down his face. He opened his eyes and caught Castiel's with his own and with just one sentence pleaded the most he'd ever pleaded in his whole life. His voice was small and hollow yet he knew Castiel heard him perfectly.

''Please, bring him back to me Cas.''

''Dean, you know I cannot.'' Castiel told him, his own voice low but steady.

Dean felt everything just break. He knew now that there was no hope of bringing Sam back. There was no backup plan, no crossroads demon to make a deal with, no way out of this one. Sam was gone and Castiel had made it plain that he wasn't coming back no matter how much Dean begged and pleaded.

''Then go.'' Dean told Castiel. His voice as emotionless as he felt inside.

''Dean I'm sorr-''

''GO!'' Dean roared. Breaking Castiel off before he could apologize. He didn't want some angel, least of all Cas, telling him he was sorry when it was mostly the angels' fault that shit had gotten this bad. They'd wanted their little Apocalypse and they'd almost gotten it yet here humanity still was. Stumbling along, ignorant of how close they'd come to non-existence and here Dean was, stuck in this Godforsaken place with no one to watch over. He watched as Castiel stood up, the angel hanging his head before finally disappearing into the rain.

The last Winchester sat there, his whole body aching barely feeling the rain and wind that battered his body, and closed his eyes.


End file.
